Network services (or sometimes referred to as “cloud” computing services) exist in various forms. For example, cloud music services include PANDORA, SPOTIFY and RHAPSODY are available to users on various computing platforms. More generally, a variety of network services are available to users, such as streaming services for movies, photo-sharing sites, social networking sites, and gaming sites. Numerous types of devices are used to access these services. For example, it is common for network services to be accessible to mobile devices, tablets and personal computers operating different types of applications or browsers.